Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2014/Koopompany
Presentation Day 1 Hello and welcome to the Kooopompany presentation of 2014! This is our first year here so we hope you enjoy it! We are a bit delayed, we are very sorry, but please understand. To kick things off I'm here today (Ice) to talk about the reboot of Koopompany. The old Koopompany was really left to rot for a while now, so me and Fandro decided to revamp it, and now its back in buisness! We have several projects starting by the many members of Koopompany. As well as we have Pheonix Fire working alongside Koopompany so we are sure that this reboot will be fantastic. We have re-opened the Wikia for it but it is nnow at a different location. So we made a New Koopompany Wiki! Right now it is... not VERY good, but please note we are still working on it. In this new Koopompany, we hope to do even better than before! Now, I know what your thinking: What about the games? Well, we did want to share a few projects were working on. First I would like to share with you a new game trailer.: *shows a dark room scrolling towards a dark figure* the figure says "Long time, no see" *fades to black* *fades to bowsers broken kingdom* *shows corrupted boom boom and corrupted goomba* another mysterious figure says "CORRUPTION HAS BEGAN" *fades to logo that says "Koopalings Corruption"* This is a BRAND NEW GAME in Koopompany called "Koopalings Corruption". Currently Crimson is working on the game alone but is doing a great job! This is about the possibility of what would happen if the koopalings were un-sucessful, and Nabbit takes over... but little do you know who's behind it all. Crimson is working on this game by himself so props to him! The article is located here so make sure to check it out. Next up we have another new game.. please take a look: *shows the Koopalings training for battle**shows a shy guy looking thing going towards bowsers castle* the shy guy says "I'm back!". *fades to black**shows koopalings fighting enemies**shows logo: Koopalings Warriors**goes black* This is a brand new spin-off game made by ME! Its a Dynasty Warriors styled game called "Koopalings Warriors". It is a fighting game with the koopalings with a war against a long time enemy... The shy guy that you saw may look familiar.. from the previous trailer... seeing a pattern yet? Anyway thats it for Day 1 see you tommorow. Day 2 Welcome to the second day of the Koopompany HOLIDAY SHOWCASE!!!! Today we are actually showcasing a book.. I know thar sounds bad but we wanted you guys to take a look at it. This book is called the "Koopography". The Koopography is about the history of the koopas and how they came to be, so like a koopa bible. It has a complete story on Bowser I and goes into full depth with ALL koopalings, and koopas. It even explains how the koopas have changed over time and all of that... It even has a TIMELINE!!! So i guess its more like a Koopalings Hyrule Historia. It also includes beta artwork like the hyrule historia! Day 3 Day 4 Day 5 Day 6 Day 7 Category:Subpages Category:Fantendo Holiday Showcase Category:Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2014 Category:Presentations